venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Jonas Venture Sr.
Jonas venture bronJane 2 1937 -die may 1 1988 The grandson of Colonel Lloyd Venture and the father of Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture and the late Jonas Venture Jr(JJ) , as well as the paternal grandfather of Hank Venture, Dean Venture and Rusty's illegitimate son Dermott Fictel. He was a great Super Scientist and was the leader of the original Team Venture. Personality Though known by the public for his status as a brilliant scientist, great adventurer and wonderful man: Jonas' real personality was that of an intelligent, fun-loving, irresponsible man-child. Jonas was a careless parent; hardly ever taking care or worrying about the well-being of his son just as Rusty would do with his own children. Indeed, his neglectful attitude and his reckless stunts as an adventurer or scientist were the overall cause of the trauma instilled in his son. He showed no restrictions when he held a "swinger party" in the same building where young Rusty and Tara Quymn were playing. While he did truly love his son, he clearly was still a terrible parent and would refuse to take responsibility for the troubles. Even going so far as the appoint himself Rusty's "psychologist" and when he heard Rusty's feelings, he called his child "ungrateful". When Rusty became a teenager, Jonas went from somewhat caring father to what could only be described as a "gigantic, gaping asshole bully." Jonas tortured his son relentlessly with endless and humiliating pranks. Nor did he halt his own team mates when they would play harmful pranks on Rusty or violent threats; (i.e. The Action Man often threatening to shoot the boy or made the boy think a grenade go off and the flag impaled the child). Relationships With Other Characters Family Colonel Lloyd Venture Lloyd Venture is Jonas' grandfather and one of the founders of the original Guild of Calamitous Intent. Not much is known about their relationship as the two were never seen interacting. Their father and son relationship may be explained in future episodes. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture Jonas' oldest son, who for many years was brought along on adventures and sometimes had experiments tested on him. Flashbacks depict Jonas attempting to be a loving parent. However, he was shown to be very neglectful and showed no care to how much danger his son was in. In Spanakopita!, while he does beat up the men who kidnapped his son, Jonas was at fault for leaving his child unattended for days while he went to a wedding. Intentional or not, Jonas was known to be very narcissistic and egotistical, something that was reflected in how he raised Rusty. Jonas was mainly responsible for instilling trauma within Rusty which corresponds with how Rusty raised his own boys. One example was when Jonas attempted to perform therapy on Rusty. However, instead of listening to his son or caring how he felt, he snuck out of the room and appeared at the end of the session just in time to rebuke his son's problems and just mainly called him ungrateful for the opportunities given to him. Another example was when Jonas threw a "swingers" party at his home, where instead of having Rusty at another place, he held the party only rooms away from Rusty and Tara Quymm. The last time the two spoke was during Rusty's first days in college. Rusty was complaining about his time there so far and Jonas can be seen on the watch communicator having a party while talking to his son. Later, Rusty is told by Brock that while he was in the nurse's office his dad died, leaving Rusty quite shocked at the news. Despite hostile feelings he had for his father, Rusty still had some form of respect for him. He admitted aloud to Billy that while his father was a terrible parent, he was a great scientist. It appears that he still loved his father as in Self-Medication, Thaddeus stated while he may have resented his father he never wanted to hurt him (in contrast to Lance Hale and Dale Hale). Jonas "JJ" Venture Jr. Jonas Venture's youngest son, whose existence was not known of for over forty years due to JJ being eaten by Rusty while in the womb. JJ, however, through unknown means, managed to survive those painful decades inside his brother. Eventually he emerged in the episode Return to Spider-Skull Island, where he states that he was destined to be the son Jonas Sr. should have had. Though the two had never met, JJ is shown to deeply respect and idolize his father for all his achievements, even making a museum for him. Alliances Team Venture Jonas was the leader of the original Team Venture and the group went on multiple adventures all around the world. It was shown that Jonas possessed a degree of care and trust in his team, turning to them to watch his son whenever they went on a trip. It is unknown if any of them were around Jonas at the time of his death or if they are aware of the circumstances surrounding Jonas' death. The Blue Morpho Many years ago, Jonas and his team were held hostage on Spider Skull Island by the villain Scaramantula but were saved by the Blue Morpho. At first, Jonas was hostile toward the vigilante due to having heard bad rumors of the latter and wasted no time twisting his arm when meeting him. Nonetheless, the two became great friends as shown in Rapacity in Blue where they are seen conversing with one another about Morpo's latest invention before sleeping with two women. In A Party for Tarzan, Dr. Z stated Blue Morpho was a great friend of Jonas and would do anything for the latter which was shown when he disguised himself as a woman and slept with the villain. In Red Means Stop, Colonel Gentleman stated that Jonas was filled with grief when the Blue Morpho died. Romantic Mz. Quymn For some time, Jonas was involved in an affair with Mz. Quymn who was married to Colonel Horace Gentleman (a closeted bisexual at the time). It is unknown how long Venture and Quymn were together, but during one of their encounters the two accidentally and drunkenly stumbled upon their children who were playing explorers. This is also during which hosting an adult party with the children somewhat present. The affair is hinted to have led to the birth of Tara Quymn as she and Rusty, Jonas' son, look remarkably similar. This would make them half siblings, but this has yet to be confirmed. Death In the episode Past Tense, it is revealed Jonas died when Rusty was still in College. Rusty found out about it from Brock who had received a call from Venture Industries while Rusty was at the campus infirmary. It seems that Rusty doesn't even know how his father died, as in the episode Now Museum, Now You Don't, he rants at the old Team Venture ''Oh, or did you guys get him killed too?. '' The cause of Jonas Venture's death (if he is in fact dead) is unknown, although it is hinted that Kano killed him to prevent him from activating the ORB, during the events of the flashback in the ORB episode. When Brock questioned Kano, he stated that he took a vow of silence after "taking a great man's life." Brock inquired as to whether Jonas was the great man he killed, but Kano did not answer, and went mute once more. Additionally, many speculate that Jonas is still alive because in the episode, The Devil's Grip, The Action Man says that Humongoloid was the first of Team Venture to pass away, without mentioning the death of Jonas. In the season 7 episode The Curse of the Haunted Problem, it is revealed that Jonas Venture is still alive, having ordered the original Team Venture to place his body (which was apparently destroyed, leaving only his head) into a semi-comatose state inside the PROBLEM (PROgressive Biological Life Extension Module) in the event of his death. hardwired into all the systems of GARGANTUA-1, with a makeshift digestive tract providing nutrients to Jonas's head by consuming the proteins of rodents and insects. The problem blinking light was apparently caused by him and not Rusty's melted toy and later his leaking suit. Episode Appearances *Careers in Science *The Incredible Mr. Brisby *Ghosts of the Sargasso *Past Tense *Return to Spider-Skull Island *Powerless in the Face of Death *Hate Floats (voice only) *Twenty Years to Midnight *The Doctor is Sin *Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman *What Goes Down, Must Come Up *Now Museum-Now You Don't *ORB *Self-Medication *Pomp and Circuitry *From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy *Spanakopita! *All This and Gargantua-2 (Sovereign form) *Faking Miracles *Rapacity in Blue *A Party for Tarzan *The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:1937 Births Category:Venture Family Category:Fictional scientists Category:Original Team Venture Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Voiced By Paul Boocock Category:Scientists Category:Adventurers Category:Former Inhabitants of the Venture Compound Category:Former Inhabitants of Spider-Skull Island Category:Posthumous Characters